


Rule 1: Check That The Lid is On

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Bus era, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Bus Kids + Cooking/Baking
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Series: As We Drabble Along [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rule 1: Check That The Lid is On

There was very little to do on The Bus. Well, apart from the whole almost dying situation they did every now and again. But in between those times of complete panic and chaos, life on The Bus could become sort of repetitive and monotonous. To pass the time, they had board games to play and plenty of movies to watch, but those tasks could also fall victim to becoming somewhat boring after awhile. When such things happened, Fitz and Simmons would tinker about in the lab, Ward spent his time doing pushups, who knew what Coulson did in his office--probably going over paperwork--May did her tai chi and stayed silent in the cockpit, and Skye messed about on her laptop. 

However, there was one day when even scrolling through social media couldn’t numb away the boredom. That was how Skye and the two scientists she had wrangled into joining her plan ended up bumbling about the kitchen in an attempt to make an actual home cooked dinner.

“I didn’t even know we had a food processor on The Bus,” Jemma said, plugging in the kitchen appliance. “Isn’t that handy?”

“Apparently it’s only handy once in a blue moon,” Fitz replied.

“Well if we all ate a bit better,” Jemma tisked.

Skye passed Fitz a tomato, chucking it across the small island. “I ate a salad yesterday. And Fitz and I  _ shared  _ the potato chips.”

“Yeah, so finishing that bag was completely reasonable, Simmons.”

Jemma rolled her eyes but accepted the freshly washed tomatoes that Fitz handed her. Once she had diced them she slid them into the food processor. 

“Okay, Skye. You can do the honors,” the biochemist said, moving over so Skye could push the button. She had been very keen on being the one to mash up the tomatoes. 

“Let’s turn ‘em to mush,” Skye said excitedly. 

Fitz and Jemma realized the error at nearly the exact same time. “Wait!”

“Skye!”

Too late. 

The warnings fell right as Skye pushed down the blend button, the kitchen quickly becoming splattered in chunks of tomato, the lidless food processor letting the fruit fly. 

The three young crew members stood in shock about the kitchen island. Skye, who had been the closest, had tomato on her nose, her shirt, and just above her eyebrow. Jemma had some on her cheek while Fitz had a whole piece land in his curls. There was tomato on the ceiling, the counter, the floor, and cupboards. Essentially it was all over the little cabin kitchen. 

It was a beat before Skye dissolved into giggles, laughing so hard she fell to the floor. Jemma didn’t fall, but she did bend at the middle, holding her sides. Fitz shook his head, but broke when the chunk of tomato flew onto the floor with the motion. He ended up having to lean against the kitchen counter to keep himself steady. 

“What’s going on in here?” Coulson asked, walking into the tomato strewn kitchen. 

Skye was trying to pull herself together on the floor and Fitz was attempting to catch his breath, so it was Jemma who responded. “We were trying to make dinner, sir.”

“You know,” Coulson said, obviously trying to hide a smirk and remain professional, “the food processor does have a lid.”

At that, Skye snorted and Fitz had to kick her with his foot. 

“Yes, sir,” Jemma said. 

Coulson looked at each of them closely before saying, “well, clean up and get back to it. I’m looking forward to trying what the three of you cook up.”

Skye saluted, her butt still planted on the floor. “You’ve got it AC!”

Once again, Coulson hid a smirk as he left the little kitchen, leaving the trio to start back up on dinner. 

The second attempt at the recipe was much more successful and Skye, Fitz, and Simmons were all proud of their achievement. Mostly they were just proud that the second time they remembered the food processor’s lid. 


End file.
